Chanyeol
by Kneelxx
Summary: "Baekhyun?" / CHANBAEK (Chanyeol x Baekhyun)
1. I Don't Love You

**Kneelx Present**

 **Chanyeol dan Seolhyun**

* * *

 **Yo yoo.. jangan hina cecan ini.**

 **Baca ae dulu yekaaan..**

 **REVIEWWW JUSEYOO..**

* * *

 **Urban Zakapa - I Don't Love You**

 **EXO - Sweet Lies**

* * *

 **I DON'T LOVE YOU**

 **~,~**

Namaku Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol. Umur? Belum menyentuh kepala 3 dan pastinya masih _-sangat-_ tampan. Sekarang aku tengah berada di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di Seoul.

Kenapa aku disini? Itu karena pacarku, Kim Seolhyun, mengajakku jalan-jalan. Katanya sudah lama kita tidak menghabiskan waktu berdua karena sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing, padahal seingatku hanya 24 jam aku tak bertemu dengannya.

Saat ini aku masih menempuh pendidikan lanjutan di Universitas Seoul dengan teknik sipil sebagai jurusan pilihanku. Meskipun statusku masih mahasiswa, tapi ayahku sudah mempercayaiku untuk menempati salah satu jabatan di perusahaannya. Tidak terlalu tinggi, tapi gajinya sangatlah banyak untukku.

Baiklah, cukup sampai disana perkenalan kita. Kulihat Seolhyun berjalan kearahku dengan 3 tentengan yang terdapat tulisan Channel di muka paper bagnya. Menyadari karena uang siapa dia bisa membeli itu membuatku meringis pelan.

"Channiee, sekarang kita makan malam ya. Aku lapar"

"Hm, Ok" sahutku pelan

"Chanyeol!"

"Iya Seolhyun ku, kau mau makan dimana?"

"Eumm.. Enaknya dimana ya?" Seolhyun mengetuk-ngetuk jemari kurus yang dibubuhi kuteks merah pekat pada kukunya itu di dagunya.

"Entahlah, terserah kau saja"

"Chanyeol-ah, cobalah lebih berekspresi sedikit"

Rajuknya karena nada suaraku yang terkesan datar. Sebenarnya, aku juga ingin membalas pertanyaannya dengan sedikit semangat. Tapi aku tak bisa, karena aku tak pernah merasa bersemangat jika berada di sekitarnya.

"Baiklah, akan kucoba"

"Kau selalu mengatakan akan mencobanya tapi tak pernah kau lakukan"

Dia merajuk lagi dan kepalaku semakin pusing mendengar semua ocehannya.

Cup..

"Kubilang akan kucoba. Sekarang kita makan. Tadi kau bilang lapar"

"Ck.. Baiklah, kumaafkan lagi untuk kali ini. Kajja Channie"

Dia mengapit lenganku semangat dan dengan kekehannya dia mengecup pipiku. Aku tak bisa berekspresi lebih dari sekedar senyum, tangankupun terasa berat saat terangkat untuk mengusak rambut lembutnya.

.

.

Kupandangi wajahku yang terpantul di sebuah cermin kamar mandi restaurant yang kudatangi bersama Seolhyun. Gemercik air keran yang tak kunjung kumatikan mengalihkan fokusku. Dengan gerakan pelan kutampung air secukup tangkupan telapak tanganku kemudian mengarahkannya pada bibir tebalku. Ku gosok dengan kasar permukaannya kemudian mengulang hal sebelumnya berkali-kali. Dengan harapan noda ini hilang.

.

.

"Kenapa lama sekali? Kau bahkan belum menyentuh makananmu"

"Kkk.. Maaf. Kan sudah kubilang aku tak lapar. Kau sudah selesai? Mau kemana lagi hm?"

Ibu jariku menghapus saos disekitaran bibirnya dengan lembut. Kulihat Seolhyun tersenyum senang dengan perlakuan seperti ini. Baiklah, aku akan menulisnya lagi di note ku.

"Taman bermain?"

"Jam segini?" tanyaku balik

Sekarang sudah jam 8 malam, apa masih ada orang di taman bermain malam-malam begini? Jangan menyebut aku bodoh, karena jujur aku tak pernah kesana saat malam hari.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau jam segini? Ayo cepaat"

Aku tak menanggapi lebih lanjut dan membiarkan Seolhyun mendorongku ke arah meja kasir.

"Berapa?" dan lagi-lagi aku meringis untuk kesekian kalinya.

Aku tak merasa makan banyak, Kulihat Seolhyun juga tak memesan banyak. Tapi nominal yang kulihat sekarang membuatku tak senang. Bukan aku tak punya uang, aku punya dan mungkin lebih banyak daripada sebagian orang. Hanya saja, ini terlalu boros.

Selesai dengan pembayaran, kini aku dan dia berada didalam mobilku. Kustater pelan, setelah kupastikan mesin menyala dengan baik, kami mulai melaju dengan kecepatan sedang.

Seolhyun mengaktifkan bluetooth tape di mobilku kemudian memutar lagu-lagu ballad yang bukan genreku. Kenapa semua wanita menyukai lagu-lagu bertema patah hati meskipun dia sedang tidak patah hati? Seolhyun dan aku tak pernah mengucap kata putus. Tapi, semua lagu yang diputarnya mengisahkan tentang perpisahan sepasang kekasih.

.

.

"Channie, tak apakan kalau ada temanku yang ikut kita jalan?"

"Ya, tak apa. Siapa?"

"Choa, terus ada Zico juga"

"Ok" setujuku cepat.

Seolhyun menoleh tak suka dan memandangiku tajam "Kau tak merasa cemburu sama sekali? Bukankah kau juga tau kalau Zico suka denganku?"

"Aku tau"

"Lalu?"

"Lalu apa?"

"Kau tak cemburu?"

"Seolhyun-ah"

"Ok cukup. Aku sudah tau jawabannya"

Seolhyun memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela. Kuhela nafasku berat, suasana di dalam mobil sekarang sangatlah suram menurutku.

"Dia hanya menyukaimu, tapi aku mencintaimu. Dan kuyakin kau juga akan lebih memilihku daripada Zico"

Sweet Lies. Aku tak mengingat pernah memakan atau mengecap sesuatu yang pahit. Tapi sekarang, rasa pahit itu menyebar memenuhi seluruh ruang di mulutku hingga membuatku mual. Ditengah mualku akan rasa pahit ini, Seolhyun mengecup pipiku kemudian menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu kananku.

"Makasih" bisiknya lembut.

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku dan balas mengucap "Sama-sama" dengan berbisik juga.

.

.

 _Kebersamaanku dengan Seolhyun bukanlah kehendakku. Saat aku tengah disibukkan dengan ujian kenaikan semester, ibuku memaksaku untuk duduk disampingnya kemudian menjelaskan tentang sesuatu yang hingga kini tak bisa kuterima. Perjodohan._

 _Aku mengenal Seolhyun karena pernah berpapasan dengannya saat acara ulang tahun kampus. Ya, hanya sebatas papasan. Aku tahu namanya karena teman-temanku tak henti mengucap namanya dan memuji betapa cantiknya gadis jurusan desainer itu._

 _Saat pertemuan kami yang pertama, dia meminta maaf padaku karena menggunakan kuasa ayahnya yang bekerja di pemerintahan untuk menjodohkan diriku dengannya. Mendengar hal itu aku sangat marah. Apa hanya karena ayahnya seorang terpandang, dia bisa mendapatkan apa yang dia mau?_

 _Akupun memutuskan untuk berjalan keluar restautant hingga dia menggenggam lenganku erat dan membuat sebuah perjanjian._

 _"Kumohon Chanyeol-ssi. Aku tau kau tak bisa menerima hal ini. Tapi tak bisakah kau hanya berpura-pura?"_

 _"Berpura-pura?" alisku terangkat bingung_

 _Seolhyun menangguk cepat "Ya, hanya berpura-pura bahwa kau mencintaiku seperti aku yang mencintaimu. Jika sampai tanggal pertunangan kita nanti kau tak kunjung mencintaiku atau jika kau menemukan seseorang yang kau cintai. Aku akan bicara pada ayahku untuk membatalkan hal yang kau anggap konyol ini"_

 _"Bagaimana? Aku akan melakukan sebisaku untuk membuatmu balik mencintaiku" ucapnya lagi karena aku yang tak kunjung menanggapi kalimat panjangnya._

 _"Kapan tanggal pertunangannya?"_

 _"Bulan depan tanggal 20"_

 _Aku mendecih pelan. "Bahkan tanggalnya sudah diputuskan tanpa bertanya padaku"_

 _"Maaf, aku yang memutuskannya"_

 _Kuhela lagi nafasku "Baiklah"_

 _Seolhyun tersenyum lebar. "Benarkah?"_

 _"Ya" jawabku dan kembali mengambil posisi duduk di hadapannya_

 _"Kalau begitu tanggal ini adalah tanggal kita resmi berpacaran" putusnya semangat_

 _"Terserah kau saja Seolhyun-ssi"_

 _"Eits.. Panggil aku Seolhyun-ah. Kita sudah berpacaran, jadi jangan formal begitu"_

 _"Ya, Seolhyun-ah" ulangku_

 _._

 _._

 _Hari demi hari, selalu ku lewatkan bersama Seolhyun. Bagaimana tidak, sering kali dia ke fakultasku yang penuh dengan kaum adam hingga memaksa mata mereka jelalatan menelisik tubuh Seolhyun dari bawah ke atas namun terkadang berhenti di bagian dadanya._

 _Aku yang saat itu tengah melakukan praktikum beton terpaksa harus menjedanya untuk kesana. Setibanya aku dikantin dimana Seolhyun menunggu aku langsung melepas PDH organisasi dan menutupi roknya yang sangat kekurangan bahan._

 _"Lain kali gunakan yang lebih tertutup. Kau tau disini sarangnya para lelaki" ocehku pelan_

 _Mendengar ocehanku, Seolhyun tertawa senang "Aku sengaja memakai ini agar kau melakukan hal-hal seperti ini"_

 _"Jangan memakai pakaian seperti ini lagi"_

 _"Kenapa? Kau cemburu bila ada yang melihatku seperti ini?" Seolhyun merapatkan tubuhnya padaku dan menggusel-gusel dagunya di pundakku._

 _"Orang-orang melihat kita" kudorong tubuhnya pelan_

 _"Memangnya kenapa kalau mereka melihat kita? Kau kan pacarku" nadanya meninggi sedikit membuat beberapa mahasiswi memandang Seolhyun tak suka_

 _"Hhh, kenapa kau kesini?"_

 _"Tak ada, hanya ingin melihatmu. Dosen ku tak masuk" jawabnya kemudian memberikanku sebotol air minum_

 _Kuterima botol itu lalu meneguk isinya sebentar "Kau sudah melihatku, sekarang pulanglah. Aku harus kembali praktikum"_

 _Samar, aku melihat sebuah senyum miris tertarik di bibir tipisnya "Heum.. Ok. Nanti jemput di fakultasku yaa. Kutunggu"_

 _"Ya, nanti kujemput. Aku pergi dulu" tubuhku berbalik hendak pergi, namun sudut mataku menangkap Seolhyun yang tak kunjung bergerak._

 _Setelah beberapa langkah aku kembali ke hadapan Seolhyun. Mengecup keningnya singkat._

 _"Pergilah" suruhku lembut._

 _Seolhyun mengangguk dengan senyum lebar diwajahnya "Bubyee calon suamiku" teriaknya keras lalu berlari kecil menjauh menuju parkiran._

 _Kuakui Seolhyun sangatlah manis sebagai seorang wanita. Namun aku tak pernah mendapati debaran menggebu di dalam dadaku. Aku juga ingin mencintai Seolhyun seperti dia mencintaiku. Tapi, aku tidak bisa mencintainya. Seberapapun kerasnya aku mencoba_.

 _._

 _._

Setelah membeli tiket masuk dan melakukan beberapa permainan. Kemudian dilanjutkan dengan menonton sebuah pertunjukkan yang diakhiri oleh pesta kembang api yang meriah.

Kini aku dan Seolhyun sedang menunggu giliran untuk naik bianglala. Antriannya sangat panjang dan membuatku bosan. Di belakang kami ada dua teman Seolhyun yaitu Zico dan Choa. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja, tapi apitan lengan Seolhyun dilenganku terasa semakin kuat. Kutolehkan wajahku kesamping dan bertanya "Ada apa?"

Seolhyun menggeleng dan tersenyum manis. "Tidak ada"

Giliran kami pun datang, aku dan Seolhyun memasuki bianglala bernomor 6 sementara Zico dan Choa nomor 7.

Tak seperti biasanya dimana Seolhyun akan duduk disampingku, kali ini dia duduk di kursi sebelah. Aku tak masalah, aku malah lebih senang seperti ini. Dan sudah setengah putaran berlalu, tapi Seolhyun yang biasanya cerewet tak kunjung memulai percakapan.

"Chanyeol-ah"

"Hm?"

"Park Chanyeol!"

Irisku yang sedari tadi sibuk memandang keluar jendela kini menatap lurus ke arah Seolhyun. "Kenapa Hyun?"

"Kau tak lupa minggu depan ada acara apa kan?"

Pupilku bergerak ke arah kanan, mencoba mengingat acara minggu yang akan datang. Sebuah bohlam imajiner tiba-tiba berpijar di atas kepalaku "Pertunangan?"

"Ya. Dan bagaimana denganmu?"

"Ada apa denganku? Bukankah perjanjiannya kau akan berbicara dengan ayahmu jika aku masih tidak mencintaimu?"

"Aku tak bisa"

Aku tersentak tak suka, apa-apaan dia. "Apa?!"

"Aku tak bisa Chanyeol-ah! Kau sudah masuk semakin dalam di hatiku. Tak bisakah kau berpura-pura lebih lama lagi?"

Kupijit pelipisku pelan. "Perjanjian tetaplah perjanjian. Kuharap kau menepati janjimu Hyun-ah"

"Aku tidak mau" dia menggeleng kepalanya kuat-kuat

"Kim Seolhyun!"

"Kumohon Channie" pintanya melas

"Aku capek.." ucapku pelan "..berpura-pura seperti ini membuatku lelah. Aku ingin berhenti"

Mataku terpejam saat isakan Seolhyun mulai terdengar. Aku paling tak suka bagian ini, aku tak merasa bersalah karena dari awal dialah yang memaksaku. Namun terjebak dalam keadaan seperti ini membuatku mau tak mau merasa seperti seorang lelaki brengsek.

"Apa selama ini semuanya hanyalah pura-pura? Kau bahkan menciumku tadi" dengan suara paraunya, Seolhyun kembali berbicara.

"Kau benar. Semuanya hanya pura-pura. Seperti yang kau ingin aku lakukan"

"Bahkan sedikitpun? Tak adakah rasa itu untukku sedikitpun?"

"Maaf"

"Kenapa?! Di sebelah mana dan bagian mana yang bisa kuperbaiki atau kutambah agar aku bisa mendapatkan hatimu?"

"Tak ada. Kau wanita yang baik Hyun"

"Terus kenapa? Kenapa Chan?"

"Aku tidak mencintaimu. Kau sendiri tau itu dari awal Seolhyun-ah. Kau ingin bertanya lagi kenapa aku tak mencintaimu? Tak ada alasan apapun, aku hanya tidak mencintaimu. Sekeras apapun aku mencobanya, aku tetap tidak bisa mencintaimu. Itulah faktanya, aku sudah berkata jujur"

"Aku tidak perduli. Aku akan berhenti jika kau sudah mencintai orang lain"

"Aku sudah.." Seolhyun menatapku memohon, berharap aku tak mengatakan hal yang mungkin kini berada di fikirannya "..mencintai seseorang"

"Bohong!"

"Aku serius"

"Kau hanya mengatakan itu agar perjodohan ini batal kan? Kau tak pernah dekat dengan siapapun selama 1 bulan lebih karena kau selalu bersamaku. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa mencintai orang lain?"

"Jadi seperti ini sifat aslimu?" perubahan Seolhyun yang selalu lemah lembut dan manis dihadapanku kini berubah. Dia terlihat berbeda

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kapan kau mencintai orang itu?"

"Tadi, saat pesta kembang api" jawabku santai

"Siapa dia?"

"Yang penting kau tau kalau aku sudah mencintai seseorang. Jadi jangan lupa untuk bicara dengan ayahmu"

Tepat setelah kalimatku selesai, bianglala ini berhenti berputar. Aku keluar terlebih dahulu kemudian menarik Seolhyun ikut keluar juga. Saat Zico dan Choa juga keluar, aku menarik lengan Zico dan berbisik sesuatu padanya. Kutepuk pundaknya pelan, kemudian melangkah pergi menjauh dari mereka.

.

.

 _-Saat Parade-_

 _Energiku sudah terkuras habis karena Seolhyun yang menarikku kesana kemari dari tadi. Ingin rasanya aku mencari tempat duduk untuk istirahat, namun lagi-lagi Seolhyun menarikku ke pusat taman bermain dimana sedang ada acara pertunjukkan seperti sebuah parade. Aku baru tau ada parade saat jam-jam segini._

 _Saat acara dimulai, orang-orang yang telah didandani dengan pakaian-pakaian glamour penuh dengan pernak pernik lampu sebagai hiasan berjalan sambil melambaikan tangannya dengan senyum yang lebar._

 _"Aku selalu ingin menonton parade ini dari kemarin" Seolhyun terpukau melihat orang-orang ini bersolek dari tadi_

 _"Aku ingin duduk Hyun"_

 _"Ishh, tunggulah sebentar. Lihat, kita akan sampai diakhir jalannya"_

 _"Bagaimana kau tau?"_

 _"Dibrosur kemarin, tertulis bahwa acara parade akan ditutup dekat sungai buatan yang sekaligus diresmikan hari ini"_

 _Aku manggut-manggut mengerti "Pantas saja ada parade begini"_

 _Atraksi terakhirpun dimulai, kulihat seorang lelaki memasukkan semacam cairan ke dalam mulut dengan tangan kanannya yang memegang obor lalu dia menyemburkan cairan dari mulutnya itu ke arah obor yang berada lebih sedikit di atas wajahnya, mengakibatkan semburan api layaknya seekor naga yang menyemburkan nafas apinya._

 _"Wuaa" Seolhyun bertepuk tangan girang sementara aku hanya bertepuk tangan sewajarnya saja_

 _DUAR DUAAR DUAAR_

 _Sialan._

 _Ok maaf. Aku tak bisa mendengar suara ledakan tiba-tiba seperti itu. Seolhyun yang disebelahku tertawa melihat aku yang masih saja merasa kaget._

 _"Jangan tertawa Hyun" ucapku sambil mengelus-ngelus dada bagian kiriku_

 _Puluhan, mungkin ratusan kembang api terus menerus melambung dan meledak diangkasa. Hiasan bunga khas kembang api tercipta membuat langit berwarna-warni. Lelah mendongak, akupun menurunkan kepalaku dan tanpa sengaja pantulan cahaya kembang api tersebut mengenai sebuah wajah lelaki manis, imut juga cantik yang terlihat sangat bersinar dimataku._

 _Fokusku tertuju padanya, seolah duniaku berputar disekitarnya. Kulihat dia tertawa lebar dan tanpa sadar akupun tersenyum. Dia tiba-tiba menoleh dan bertemu pandang denganku, kukirimkan sebuah senyum untuknya dan dengan teramat cantik dia membalasnya lalu kembali menikmati keindahan kembang api._

 _Tanganku terangkat tuk meremas dada kiriku yang berdebar tak karuan, perutku terasa tergelitik dengan sensasi yang menyenangkan._

 _Ditengah tatapanku yang tak ingin lepas dari wajahnya, aku memberitahu diriku sendiri bahwa.._

 _"Aku menemukannya"_

.

.

END


	2. He's Name

**Kneelx Present**

 **Chanyeol**

* * *

 **Hay haaay..**

 **'loh cecan kok update disini, ini kan udah end?'**

 **Iya udah end memang. Gimana ya jelasinnya, author mau buat kayak season gitu. Cuma bawain satu cerita terus tamat. Tapi cerita selanjutnya punya keterkaitan dengan chapter sebelumnya /ya kenapa gak buat berchpter kaya biasa aja sekalian -_-/**

 **HOPE YOU ENJOY IT^^**

* * *

 **EXO Baekhyun - Beautiful**

* * *

 **HE'S NAME [BEAUTIFUL]**

 **~,~**

"Revisi lagi"

"Tapi pak-,"

"Revisi Lagi. l a g i! Ngerti?"

"Tapi seenggaknya cek dulu hitungan yang sudah saya perbaiki kemarin. Biar sekalian saya revisi sama yang sekarang pak"

"Jangan mentang-mentang ayahmu pengusaha terkenal kamu bisa seenaknya ya! Yang jadi dosen disini itu saya!"

' _Yang bilang bapak mahasiswa siapa?_ ' pikirku jengah.

Tak ingin bertambah rumit, aku mengiyakan semua perkataan pria paruh baya yang berstatus sebagai dosen struktur dan sialnya dia juga menjadi dosen pembimbing dalam pengerjaan skripsiku.

Entah karena nasib buruk atau bagaimana. Sejak semester satu, dosen itu selalu mengajar di kelasku, yang mana itu membuat aku dan pastinya teman-teman sekelasku terpaksa belajar lebih ekstra untuk memahami semua materi yang mungkin hanya dia bahas 1/8nya saja.

Kalian mau tahu siapa dosenku? Dia, Cho Kyuhyun. Dosen yang secara pribadi kuyakini sebagai titisan iblis. Karena sifatnya yang kadang membuatku ingin berkata kasar tepat dihadapan wajah jerawatannya.

Setelah selesai berurusan dengan pak Cho. Aku berjalan keluar ruangannya setelah sempat membungkuk hormat sedikit. Drafting tube yang terselempang di pundak kiriku dan tas ransel berisi berkas-berkas hasil uji lab dan lainnya tak pernah terasa seberat ini sebelumnya.

"Anyeonghaseo Sunbaenim panutanque"

"Annyeong bocah"

"Anda terlihat Lelah sunbae"

"Benarkah?"

"Heeum. Dan karena sunbae beruntung aku baru kembali dari kantin dan tadi aku membeli air lebih. Jadi satunya buat sunbae"

"Kkk makasih V"

"Siap. Tapi jangan lupa pinjamkan aku tugas mekanika teknik 2 mu ya sunbae"

"Ck bocah ini. Sudah kuduga jika kau berlaku baik seperti ini pasti ada maunya"

Bocah pemilik nama Taehyung yang memaksa orang disekelilingnya untuk memanggilnya dengan sebutan V ini menunjukkan cengir lebar.

"Besok kubawakan"

"Asaaa.. terimakasih banyak sunbae panutan ku. Junior cakepmu ini undur diri untuk masuk kelas" dan dia berlalu sambil lompat-lompat menyusul teman-temannya.

Melihat V serasa melihat diriku senidiri tahun lalu. Saat-saat tugas akhir belum menghantui setiap malam, pagi, siang, sore dan kembali malam lagi. Tapi menurutku sebelum tugas akhir, jika kau berada di jurusan ini, kau pasti mengerti seberapa banyak tugas dan laporan yang harus kau kerjakan setiap semester.

Harusnya aku sudah terbiasa dengan ini. Tapi entah kenapa saat pengerjaan skripsi ini aku sering kelelahan dan terkadang malas untuk mengerjakannya. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju sekretariat oraganisasi. Setelah menyapa beberapa mahasiswa lain, aku masuk dan mengambil posisi tiduran. Akhir-akhir ini punggung ku sering nyeri. Baiklah aku merasa tua sekarang.

Maaf buat kalian yang mungkin bosan membaca bacotan tak guna ini.

Drrt drrrtt..

Kenapa ponsel terkutuk ini harus bergetar tepat sebelum aku hampir memasuki alam mimpi? Dan kenapa aku sering sekali mengumpat?

"Ya appa. Ada apa?"

 _"..."_

"Aku masih di kampus"

 _"..."_

"Sunbae kami balik dulu" pamit salah satu junior yang berada di organisasi yang sama denganku .

"Ah ya. Hati-hati" balasku dan kembali fokus ke panggilan.

"Kenapa appa? Suaramu tak jelas"

 _"..."_

"Arraseo. Mungkin dua atau tiga bulan lagi selesai"

 _"..."_

"Siap kapten Park. Ah appa-,"

Dimatikan -_-

Mungkin ayahku dapat wangsit bahwa dia mengganggu tidurku sehingga dia mematikannya secara sepihak agar aku bisa lanjut tidur. Postif thinking saja.

Baru sepersekian detik kedua mataku terpejam, benda persegi itu kembali bergetar. Kupastikan ini ayahku dan tanpa melihat nama kontaknya aku menjawabnya "Ada apa lagi appa?"

Namun tak ada suara balasan yang terdengar dari sebrang "Hallo? Appa?"

 _"Chanyeol-ah"_

Kuarahkan ponsel ke hadapan wajahkku dan baru kusadari kalua bukan Mr. Park yang menelpon. Sekarang, aku akan menyesal karena mengangkat panggilan ini.

"Kenapa Seolhyun-ah?"

 _"Apa kau sibuk?"_

"Ya, sangat. Ada perlu apa?"

 _"Tak ada. Hanya ingin mendengar suaramu saja"_

Kalian bertanya kenapa aku menyesalinya? Karena jika dia sudah berkata seperti itu, suara selanjutnya adalah isak tangis _"Hiiks"_

Sudah kuduga "Kemarin kau mengirim pesan bertanya kenapa aku tak pernah mengangkat telponmu kan? Inilah alasannya. Berhentilah Hyun. Kumohon"

 _"Shireo! Kumohon satu kesempatan lagi Channie-ah"_

"Haah.. kututup"

Selesai dengan percakapan yang membuat kepalaku bertambah penat. Aku baru sadar kalau sekarang hanya aku sendiri di sini. Kurebahkan lagi tubuhku, menerawang langit-langit putih yang mulai menguning karena usia.

Pikiranku terbawa untuk kembali mengingat sosok mungil itu. Kira-kira bagaimana kabarnya sekarang?

Wohoo.. apa yang terjadi pada diriku? Aku hanya mengingatnya sekilas dan moodku langsung terasa sangat bagus. Seandainya aku sempat menanyai namanya. Ya yaa.. seandainya..

"Lah hyung, ternyata kau disini. Aku dan Jongin mencarimu dari tadi"

"Kenapa? Kangen? Iya tau, aku ngangenin memang"

"Sepertinya kau kerasukan sesuatu hyung"

"Yo whatsep ma brader. Jongin tampan disini. Hyung, kau di cariin Pak Jung tadi"

"Pak Jung yang mana?" tanyaku malas

"Jung Yunho" ucap keduanya serempak dan tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut aku memasang sepatu dan langsung meluncur pergi.

Setelah beberapa meter berlari, aku baru sadar jika drafting tube ku ketinggalan. Dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata, aku kembali ke dalam secretariat, mengambil benda itu dan bergegas pergi lagi.

"Sisakan untukku" ucapku pada Sehun dan Jongin yang menjeda suapannya tepat di depan mulut masing-masing. Mungkin kaget karena aku yang masuk tiba-tiba tadi.

"Dia punya banyak uang tapi masih suka makan makanan sisa"

"Sisain saja Hun. Itung-itung sedekah. Siapa tau nilai bajamu bisa berubah jadi A"

Aku masih dipintu, berkutat dengan sepatu adidas hitam ini karena kakiku yang tak kunjung masuk seutuhnya dan percakapan mereka membuat sepatu ini terasa semakin susah dimasuki.

"Kedengeran mpret" sahutku keras, dan kembali meluncur untuk mencari bapak Jung Yunho yang terhormat. Semoga tanduknya belum keluar. Kakiku sudah masuk secara utuh dan nyaman jika kalian ingin tahu.

.

.

Suara riuh tepukkan tangan membuat senyumku terkembang. Tubuhku membungkuk berkali-kali ke segala penjuru arah. Aku baru saja selesai menyampaikan kesan dan pesan sebagai wakil dari mahasiswa yang akan yudisium pada hari ini. Dua minggu lalu pak Cho memanggilku ke ruangannya dan menyuruhku untuk membawakan pidato yudisium. Aku tak tau kenapa dia memberiku amanah untuk melakukan ini.

Kalian sudah tau kan apa itu yudisium? Jika kalian belum tau, googling sana. Kkk.. bercanda.

Menurut KBBI **yu·di·si·um** _adalah_ penentuan nilai (lulus) suatu ujian sarjana lengkap (di perguruan tinggi). Atau Yudisium adalah proses akademik yang menyangkut penerapan nilai dan kelulusan mahasiswa dari seluruh proses akademik. Yudisium juga berarti pengumuman nilai kepada mahasiswa sebagai proses penilaian akhir dari seluruh mata kuliah yang telah di ambil mahasiswa dan penetapan nilai dalam transkrip akademik, serta memutuskan lulus atau tidaknya mahasiswa dalam menempuh studi selama jangka waktu tertentu, yang ditetapkan oleh pejabat berwenang yang dihasilkan dari keputusan rapat yudisium.

Perbedaannya dengan Wisuda?

Wisuda adalah proses akhir dalam rangkaian kegiatan akademik pada perguruan tinggi. Sebagai tanda pengukuhan atas selesainya studi, diadakan prosesi pelantikan melalui rapat senat terbuka Universitas. Upacara wisuda ini diadakan untuk semua lulusan program studi di Univesirtas.

Singkatnya, yudisium itu seperti akad nikah dan wisuda adalah resepsi pernikahannya. Kenapa aku jadi menjelaskan hal-hal seperti ini?

"Selamat hyung" ujar Sehun sambil memakaikan selempengan bertulis namaku dengan gelar sarjana Teknik di belakangnya.

"Yo pak Park Chanyeol, S.T. Tunggu aku dan Sehun di perusahaanmu tahun depan" kali ini Jongin melemparkan bunga berwana putih padaku.

"Apa-apaan ini? Hahaha" aku tertawa saat melihatnya. Tak biasanya bocah-bocah ini mau melakukan hal-hal seperti ini. "Tapi kenapa warna putih? Kau fikir aku mau mati?"

"Putih itu melambangkan keberanian hyung"

"Itu warna merah Jong, bukan putih"

"Masa? Serius Hun?"

"Aiuh.. ckckck" aku memukul pelan kepala keduanya dengan bunga yang Jongin berikan tadi.

"Kenapa aku juga di pukul hyung?"

"Pukul rata Hun" ucapku dan mengangkat bahu lalu terkikik pelan.

"Permisi, bisa fotokan kami?"

"Ah ne sunbaenim" seorang yeoja dengan potongan rambut pendek itu mengambil kamera dari Jongin dengan sopan dan mengambil posisi untuk memotret kami bertiga.

"Urat malu mu benar-benar sudah putus Jong"

"Sepertinya hyung, cepat senyum. Hun cepetan. Ngurus rambut terus kau dari tadi"

Cekrek..

Aku di tengah, Jongin di sisi kiri dan Sehun di sisi kanan ku. Baru kusadari kalau tulang pipiku mulai terlihat. Setelah ini aku harus makan banyak-banyak.

 **SELAMAT KAMI UCAPKAN KEPADA ANGGOTA ORGANISASI HIMPUNAN MUDA-MUDI SIPIL UNIVERSITAS SEOUL YANG TELAH YUDISIUM.**

 **P.S, Nama tak dicantumkan karena terlalu banyak.**

 **P.S, Khusus untuk senior Park Chanyeol, S.T kami menagih janji traktiran.**

Setelah banner itu terlihat di mataku, aku tau kalau aku harus mengeluarkan uang dengan jumlah yang banyak.

 **.**

 **.**

Selesai dengan acara makan-makan yang membuat dompetku meringis sedikit. Kini aku, Jongin dan Sehun berada di salah satu kafe langganan kami.

"Hyung hyung hyung ayo ikut, fakultas seni dan music ngadain acara tahunan. Tempatnya di lapangan fakultasnya"

Aku yang tengah menyedot jus apel tersedak karena Jongin menepuk-nepuk pundakku dengan semangat.

"Oh oh hyung, maaf maaf. Hehe.." dan dengan sigap dia memberikanku air putih.

"Kampret bener kau Jong"

"Maaf maaf. Ayo datang hyung. Terbuka untuk umum, ada makanan gratisnya juga"

"Ogah, aku mau tidur"

"Ayolah hyung. Sehun juga ikut. Iyakan Hun?"

Sehun yang kebingungan menunjuk dirinya sendiri untuk memastikan bahwa Jongin menyebut namanya. Kulihat Jongin membisikkan sesuatu ke Sehun.

"Ne Aku juga ikut. Hyung, siapa tau kau akan bertemu lagi dengan lelaki mungil yang kau ceritakan itu"

Oke, aku sedikit tergiur sekarang.

"Bukannya kau bertemu dengannya saat ada acara parade. Mungkin sekarang kau akan bertemu dengan si mungil itu lagi di festival ini"

Bisakah aku berharap sekarang?

.

.

 _"HALLOO HYUNG. KAU DIMANA?"_

Kujauhkan ponsel persegi ini dari telingaku saat suara Jongin terdengar begitu memekkakan.

"Pelankan suaramu Jong. Kau membuatku kaget"

 _"HAH? KAU BILANG APA HYUNG?"_

Pandanganku beralih untuk melihat jam. Ah, festival itu. Pantas saja terdengar sangat berisik. Kumatikan sambungan Jongin dan mengiriminya sebuah pesan.

 _"Sent to : Jongin temsek_

 _Aku ketiduran. Sebentar lagi otw_

 _19.47"_

 _._

 _._

Selesai memarkir mobil, aku bergegas menuju lokasi yang diberitahu Jongin. Katanya mereka berada depan stand americano.

"Woy"

"Wuasem hyung. Bikin kaget sumpah"

"Lebay Seh"

"Bodo. Ah Luhan hyung, kenalin. Ini Chanyeol hyung. Nah hyung, ini Luhan. Pacarku"

"Annyeonghaseo Chanyeol-ssi"

"Annyeonghaseio Luhan-ssi. Kenapa anda mau sama bocah ingusan seperti makhluk ini?"

"Hyuung -_-"

"Entahlah, mungkin saya kena pelet kkk.."

"Dede Sehun sudah besar ternyata" mengejek Sehun sangat menyenangkan untukku. "Jongin mana?"

"Tiba-tiba dia pergi tadi. Nah itu dia"

Kulihat Jongin datang kearah tempat kami berdiri bersama seseorang.

"Hyung. Kan sudah kubilang jam 5"

"Sudah kubilang aku ketiduran Jong"

"Dasar ngebo"

"Hai Kyung" sapaku pada Kyungsoo, kekasih Jongin dan tak mengindahkan ocehan bocah gelap itu.

"Hai juga Yeol"

"Hyung, kau tak berniat selingkuh dengan yoda ini kan?" seharusnya aku menyiapkan perekam suara tadi. Karena suara merajuk Jongin benar-benar menyeramkan, mungkin ini bisa mengusir kecoa yang entah dari mana bisa masuk kedalam kamarku.

Jujur saja, sekarang aku menyesal datang kesini. Sehun sibuk dengan Luhan, dan Jongin manja-manjaan dari tadi sama Kyungsoo. Aku? Kalian tanya aku sama siapa? Sama angin. Puas kalean?

Bunyi khas mic yang tengah diatur membuat irisku mencari sumbernya dan berhenti pada panggung yang berada di tengah lapangan.

"Hyung ayo kesana" ajak Jongin, tapi dia malah jalan duluan dengan kekasihnya yang pasti. Sehun juga sama saja.

Kampret.

Beberapa lagu mulai dimainkan oleh band-band yang tampil. Mulai dari lagu beat, rock, jazz, pop sampai mello. Terkadang ada beberapa yeoja yang menghampiriku dan bertanya basa-basi, seperti dari fakultas mana, namanya siapa, dll.

Bukankah itu sedikit memalukan? Seharusnya pria yang bertanya seperti itu kepada mereka. Dunia benar-benar sudah terbalik.

 **annyeong naege dagawa  
** _(Hello, kau datang padaku)_

 **sujubeun hyanggireul angyeo judeon neo  
** _(Memberikan aku aroma malumu)_

Alunan indah itu menyapa telinga lebarku. Bagaikan video slow motion, perlahan namun pasti aku memfokuskan pandanganku pada seseorang yang tengah bernyanyi diatas panggung itu.

 **huimihan kkumsogeseo  
** _(Dalam mimpi samarku)_

 **nuni busidorok banjjagyeosseo  
** _(Kau terihat bersinar dan mempesona)_

Rasanya sama seperti saat itu. Perutku tergelitik dengan sensasi yang menyenangkan, dan duniaku serasa terhenti untuk sejenak kemudian seakan berpindah mengitarinya. Dan jangan lupakan bagaimana mempesonanya lelaki mungil itu di mataku.

 **seolleime nado moreuge, hanbaldubal nege dagaga  
** _(Dengan hati yang berdebar, tanpa kuketahui aku mendekatimu, selangkah demi selangkah)_

 **neoui gyeote nama  
** _(Dan aku akan tinggal disisimu)_

Degupan jantungku dapat kudengar hingga ke telingaku dan tanpa sadar aku melangkah maju. Aku tak tau berapa banyak orang yang ku senggol karena fokusku hanya tertuju padanya.

 **neoui misoe nae maeumi noganaeryeo  
** _(Hatiku meleleh saat kau tersenyum)_

 **nuni majuchyeosseulttaen  
** _(Saat mata kita bertemu satu sama lain)_

 **dugeungeoryeo  
** _(Hatiku berdebar)_

Aku tak bisa menerobos lebih jauh karena penonton dibagian depan sangat padat. Namun dari sini aku bisa melihat senyum yang kurindukan itu. Pandangan kami bertemu dan saat itu juga tanganku terangkat, menempel pada dada bagian kiriku, merasakan betapa cepatnya debar jantungku saat ini.

 **oh~ neoui gaseume nae misoreul gieokhaejwoi  
** **haruedo myeoccbeonssik  
** **saenggakhaejwo  
** _(Ingatlah senyumku dalam hatimu)  
_ _(Pikirkan tentang itu beberapa kali dalam sehari)_

 **oh~ neoege hago sipeun geu mal  
** **youre beautiful  
** _(Oh kata-kata yang ingin kukatakan padamu adalah, Kamu cantik)_

"You're beautiful" gumamku mengulang lirik yang dia lantunkan

 **gomawo. nal mannaseo  
** _(Terima kasih telah bertemu denganku)_

 **hangyeol gatassdeon ni moseubi boyeo  
** _(Aku melihatmu, dan akan selalu melihatmu_

Entah bagaimana ekspresiku saat ini. Yang kutau adalah, tubuhku tak bisa digerakkan, layaknya membeku dan memandanginya penuh kagum.

 **nareul gidaryeo wassdeon  
** _(Aroma khasmu yang menungguku)_

 **neoui jiteun hyanggi gipeun ullim**

 _(Itu sangat mendalam untukku)_

 **al su eopsneun ganghan ikkeullim  
** _(Dengan daya tarik yang misterius dan kuat ini)_

 **neoreul hyanghan naui dunalgae pyeolchyeojugo sipeo  
** _(Aku ingin melebarkan sayapku untukmu)_

Mungkin jika aku punya sayap, hal yang pertama kulakukan adalah terbang kehadapannya dan merengkuhnya dengan lembut.

 **neoui misoe naemaeumi noganaeryeo  
** _(Hatiku meleleh saat kau tersenyum)_

 **nuni majuchyeosseulttaen  
** _(Saat mata kita bertemu satu sama lain)_

 **dugeungeoryeo  
** _(Hatiku berdebar-debar)_

Lagi, iris kami saling bertubrukkan, apa dia mengingatku? Tentu saja tidak

 **oh~ neoui bomnare nae noraereul deullyeojulge  
** _(Oh aku akan bernyanyi untukmu pada hari musim semimu)_

 **haruedo myeoccbeonssik saenggakhaejwo  
** _(Pikirkan tentang itu beberapa kali dalam sehari)_

 **oh~ ireohge neoreul saenggakhae  
** _(Oh ini adalah hal yang kupikirkan tentangmu)_

 **youre beautiful  
** _(kamu begitu cantik)_

Pipiku mulai terasa sakit karena senyumku yang tak kunjung luntur sejak saat aku berdiri disini. Beruntungnya aku tak tersenyum dengan lebar, karena itu akan membuat gigiku kering.

 **nareul bangyeojwo  
** _(Saat kau senang bertemu denganku)_

 **ttuttutturururu seolleyeo  
** _(Hatiku berdebar-debar)_

 **gureumwireul geotneundeus  
** _(Rasanya seperti berjalan diatas awan)_

 **geojismalgati nan nege dagaga hanbal deo~  
** _(Seperti sihir, aku mengambil satu langkah lagi mennju kamu)_

Dengan kedua tangan yang kutaruh disaku celana levis ku, kepalaku bergerak pelan kiri kanan mengikuti irama nyanyiannya. Telapak kakiku juga seperti tak ingin berhenti menikmati suara indah ini.

 **dasi chajaon neowa naui gyejeore  
** _(waktu untuk kau dan aku telah datang kembali)_

 **gieokhal su issgessni  
** _(Dapatkah kau mengingatnya? )_

 **ttururururuttuttuttu oh yeh all right**

 **neoreul mannan geol haengunira saenggakhaeuri  
** _(Aku sangat beruntung telah bertemu denganmu)_

 **dasi mannamyeon, malhae jullae  
** _(Jika kita bertemu lagi, aku ingin memberitahumu)_

 **fly to you naegyeote isseojwo  
** _(Aku akan datang padamu, dan memintamu untuk tinggal disisiku)_

 **youre** **beautiful  
** _(Kamu yang cantik)_

Dia tersenyum lebar dan membungkukkan badannya lalu mengucap terimakasih. Kulihat dia bergegas turun panggung dan dengan kecepatan kilat aku berbalik keluar dari ramainya penonton untuk menyusulnya. Dan sialnya, aku tak sengaja menabrak seseorang hingga minumannya jatuh dan mengenai pakaian orang tersebut.

Jangan salahkan aku, tapi salahkan orang-orang yang tak memberiku jalan dari tadi.

"Kau cari mati hah?!"

"Maaf saya lagi gak cari mati. Ah, minumannya kena baju anda?" kukeluarkan dompetku lalu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang 100.000 won "Itu lebih dari cukup. Sekali lagi maaf"

Kubungkukkan tubuhku sekilas dan kembali berlari menuju backstage panggung. Sesampainya ku di backstagenya, kepalaku berputar kiri kanan mencari keberadaannya, namun dia sudah tidak ada. Bermodal nekat, aku mengelilingi beberapa ruangan, bahkan ruangan yang dipintunya jelas-jelas tertulis 'Khusus Panitia' atau 'Khusus Bintang Tamu'.

Oh ayolah, apa aku tak bisa bertemu dengannya atau setidaknya namanya saja. Aku mencoba bertanya pada panitia yang ada, tapi setiap aku mau bertanya handy talky mereka selalu berbunyi.

Damn it!

.

.

"Kau dari mana saja hyung? Kami mencarimu dari tadi" Jongin bertanya dengan nafas ngos-ngosan.

"Kupikir kau tersesat" tak jauh beda dengan Jongin, Sehun juga sama.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Jongin, aku malah mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo "Kyungsoo-ah, kau jurusan musik kan?"

"A aa.. ne. kenapa Yeol?"

"Kau kenal yang nyanyi barusan?"

"Yang mana?"

"Mungil, manis, cantik euum imut juga" deskripsiku cepat

"Mungil?"

Aku mengangguk semangat "Dia juga punya suara yang indah" tambahku

"Maksudmu Baekhyun?"

"Baekhyun?" sebut ku ulang

"Ya, Byun Baekhyun. Dia seangkatan denganku"

Ingin rasanya aku sujud syukur saat ini juga.

Akhirnyaa..

Baiklah, Byun Baekhyun, sampai bertemu lagi. Kuharap secepatnya.

.

.

END

* * *

 **Karena ini selalu author akhiri dengan kata 'end'. Jadi semisal author gak update-update cerita ini lagi berarti itu derita kalian. Huehuehee /ketawa jahat.**

 **REVIEWWW JUSEYOO..**


End file.
